


Late Night Interruptions

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”God, Noah,” Luke groaned against Noah’s shoulder. “How do you expect me to be quiet when you’re fucking me like this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Interruptions

”God, Noah,” Luke groaned against Noah’s shoulder. “How do you expect me to be quiet when you’re fucking me like this?”  
  
Noah chuckled softly, kissing the side of Luke’s face. “I like it when you’re loud. Besides,” he added teasingly, “By your usual standards, this actually wasn’t so bad.”  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Luke said, smacking Noah’s back lightly. “If Ethan heard anything, it’s all your fault. He may be scarred for life because of you.”  
  
Noah just grinned and carefully pulled out of Luke, lying down next to him. “So you want me to stay away from you whenever your brother is sleeping over, then?”  
  
Luke let out a seemingly exasperated sigh, but he was smiling now. “Don’t you dare. And you wouldn’t be able to, anyway. You can’t keep your hands off me.”  
  
Noah gathered Luke in his arms, pulling him close to his body. “It’s true. I can’t,” he said, kissing Luke deeply. Luke responded eagerly, his tongue meeting Noah’s, doing their little dance. They made out for a while, slowly and sweetly. Noah always loved the post-coital kissing and cuddling, when everything was slow and soft and warm and he felt blissfully content and sated.  
  
Noah lost track of time, and didn’t know how much later it was when he heard the door to their bedroom crack open slowly. He pulled away from Luke with a regretful groan, and they both looked toward the door to see Ethan standing there, barefoot, in his Spiderman pajamas.  
  
“What’s up, buddy?” Luke asked, discreetly retrieving his boxers and pulling them on under the covers. Noah smirked at him, but he hurried to do the same. He also found his t-shirt on the floor, quickly pulling it over his head.  
  
“I can’t sleep,” Ethan complained, taking a few steps towards the bed. “Can I sleep with you and Noah?”  
  
Luke’s eyes met Noah’s in a silent question. Noah nodded. He honestly didn’t mind having Ethan sleeping in their bed. He loved that little boy. He didn’t think there was anything he would ever be able to deny him. Luke always teased him about that. “When we have kids of our own, they’re going to have you so wrapped around their little fingers,” he had said, and then went on to complain about how their kids were going to love Noah and hate Luke, because Luke would be forced to be the strict parent.  
  
“Sure you can,” Luke smiled at Ethan, reaching his arms out to his brother. “Come here.”  
  
A smile broke out on Ethan’s face, and he quickly climbed onto the bed. Noah scooted over a little, making room for Ethan between Luke and himself, and the three of them got under the covers and lay down on the pillows.  
  
“So why couldn’t you sleep?” Noah asked softly, running his hand through Ethan’s hair.  
  
“I heard sounds,” Ethan mumbled sleepily. “And I didn’t know what they were.”  
  
Luke lifted his head from the pillow, throwing Noah a horrified look. Noah swallowed. He never thought Ethan would actually hear them. They weren’t _that_ loud, were they?  
  
“It’s okay, buddy,” Luke said, quickly recovering from the shock. “There’s nothing to worry about.” Ethan was already halfway asleep and didn’t respond. Luke reached over to the nightstand and turned off the light, leaving the room in darkness.  
  
Only a few minutes later, the sound of Ethan’s soft little snores filled the room.  
  
“My little brother was not supposed to hear us having sex,” Luke whispered a little frantically. “God, Noah. My parents leave him with us for one night and he can’t sleep because he’s hearing ‘sounds’.”  
  
Noah reached over Ethan’s sleeping body, finding Luke’s hand on top of the covers.  
  
“I really don’t think there’s anything to worry about,” he said, trying to reassure himself as much as Luke. “So, he heard some sounds. But he has no idea what they were. And even if he did, it’s not like we did anything wrong, Luke.”  
  
“I know that,” Luke sighed, settling back on his pillow. “It just really bugs me that he heard us.”  
  
“You know,” Noah murmured, “if we ever have kids, this is something we will have to get used to.”  
  
“What, our kids hearing us having sex?”  
  
“No,” Noah smiled, “Having sex with our kids in the next room. Maybe even in the same room, when they’re really small.”  
  
“Mmm,” Luke murmured, “I like hearing you talk about the future like that. And by the way, it’s not _if_ we have kids, it’s _when_ we have kids.”  
  
Noah chuckled softly, doing his best to ignore the little pang of fear that always struck him whenever this subject came up. He wanted kids as much as Luke did; it was just really scary to think about it.   
  
But then he looked down at Ethan, who was now sleeping peacefully between them, and the idea didn’t seem quite so scary anymore.  
  
“I can’t wait,” he smiled, lifting Luke’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles softly.  
  
\- END -


End file.
